Their new Samsung Galaxy Note 10
by Fandom Boi
Summary: It is a fanfic that Lincoln and his friends have their new smartphones and they enjoy it. A one shot story about The Loud House and Samsung.


8 a.m., Lincoln and Clyde we're sitting on the couch at the living room of the Loud Household watching the advertisement of the new Samsung Galaxy Note 10. They want the Note 10 Plus rather than the small one. At the Casagrandes' Apartment, Ronnie Anne and Sid we're doing the like. They both like the Note 10 Plus as same as Lincoln and Clyde.

At Royal Woods Mall, Lincoln and Clyde are waiting for Ronnie Anne and Sid as Lincoln video chats Ronnie Anne on his current phone with Sid to go to Royal Woods. As Lincoln and Clyde are still waiting, Ronnie Anne and Sid are on the bus to Royal Woods. Lincoln and Clyde we're still waiting for the girls three hours.

After three hours, Ronnie Anne and Sid arrived at Royal Woods Mall with Lincoln and Clyde. They talked to each other and decided to go to 5G instead of just 4G LTE. The mall is crowded and they started to fall in line. As 30 minutes passed for waiting, the four kids we're now at the flagship store. The salesman gets four boxes of Samsung Galaxy Note 10 Plus 5G enough for the four kids. One black, one pink and two whites.

The four kids we're amazed at the new features of the phone. Samsung Galaxy Note 10 Plus have awesome new features, It has 5G, It has an Infinity-O display replacing the notch, no headphone jack, no hardware buttons, it has 12GB of RAM, 512GB of Storage, 4300mAh of battery, Dolby Atmos Stereo speaker tuned by AKG, a dual-aperture 12-megapixel wide-angle lens, a 12-megapixel telephoto lens and a 16-megapixel ultra-wide-angle lens with Note 10 Plus 5G having an additional VGA Depth Vision Camera allowing for 3D AR mapping, 6.8 in (172.7 mm), (498ppi), and the S-pen as one piece of plastic instead of two like the Note 9, and supports more advanced Air Actions that allow users to control the phone remotely with the pen. It runs on Android 9.0 Pie with One UI 1.5. In colors, Lincoln will take the Black one, Ronnie Anne will take the pink one, then Clyde and Sid wanted to have white Note 10.

15 minutes later after checking and paying the phones, the four kids left the store and they sit at the bench to swap their Sim Cards and SD Cards and sync their kinds of stuff from their old phones. The four kids also shared their phone numbers to contact them easily.

Lincoln found Lori, Carol, Becky, and Dana at the Samsung store so they wait instead of leaving. After waiting, the four kids followed Lori and her friends to Vanzilla on their way home.

The four kids we're sitting at the back row of the van checking all of the new stuff of the new Samsung Galaxy Note 10 Plus 5G. Sid thinks that 5G is optimized for AR.

A couple of minutes later at the Loud Household, everyone got out of the van and they entered the house. Lori and her friends are upstairs, talking about the new phone and doing live streams on their new phones. The four kids were sitting on the couch with their new phones. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne we're testing new features like in the previous S10 and Note 9. Ronnie Anne used the pen and the camera with 3D AR Mapping to have a selfie with Lincoln. This is also a method the same as the green screen back in the old days. Lincoln play some games on his new phone and doing some doodles with his S Pen. Clyde writes a memo for Dr. Lopez and Sid studies algebra and physics on her phone. They notice that Leni's phone is a Samsung Galaxy S10 Plus, Luna's phone is a Samsung Galaxy Note 9, Luan's phone is a Samsung Galaxy S10e, Lynn Jr.'s phone is an iPhone XS, Lucy's phone is a Samsung Galaxy S8, Lana's phone is an iPhone XR, Lola's phone is a Samsung Galaxy S8, Lisa's phone is a Samsung Galaxy Note 9, Rita and Lynn Sr. both have their Samsung Galaxy Note 8. Lily is the only member of the Louds without a cellphone.

Around 4 PM, the girls left the Loud Household and ride a bus back to Great Lakes City. At this same point, Clyde left the house to go to Dr. Lopez. Lincoln draws Ace Savvy on his new phone and uploads it online.

At 7 PM, Ronnie Anne and Sid arrived at the apartment. Sid goes to her room to study and Ronnie Anne sits on the couch in the living room to watch Stranger Things on Netflix through her phone and she can't use Dex since their TV is just a CRT. Lincoln turned on the TV and put his phone to the dock to have a desktop-like experience. Lincoln used Samsung Dex on the couch with his keyboard and a built-in touchpad. Lincoln also watched Hilda on Netflix on their TV since it is High Definition.

The next day, Lincoln and Clyde will visit Great Lakes City too. 6 AM, Lincoln woke up, eat his breakfast, take a bath faster, and then he waits for Clyde. 6:45 AM, Clyde arrives at the Loud Household for Lincoln and then, they left the house. Exact 7 AM, they got on the bus and use their own Samsung Galaxy Note 10 Plus on the way to the big city. Exact 9:45 AM without traffic, the boys arrived at the Casagrandes' Apartment. Lincoln and Clyde sit on the couch with Ronnie Anne and Sid in the living room. Ronnie Anne and Lincoln we're watching some music videos at MeTube on their Notes while Clyde and Sid are browsing the internet. The Casagrandes have their phones. Bobby's phone is a Samsung Galaxy S10 Plus, Maria's phone is a Samsung Galaxy S9, Carlota's phone is an iPhone XS Max, Hector's phone is a Google Pixel 2, Rosa's phone is an iPhone XR, Carlos' phone is a Samsung Galaxy Note 9, Frida's phone is a Samsung Galaxy S7 Edge, CJ's phone is an iPhone XS, and Carl's phone is a Samsung Galaxy S10e. Carlitos is the only member of the Casagrandes without a cellphone as same as Lily Loud.


End file.
